


Violet

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Humor, Korra POV, Mild Language, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Once things quiet down, Korra likes her girlfriend loud.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174
Collections: Femslash February





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> WE ALWAYS NEED MORE KORRASAMI. PLEASE ENJOY. ❤️💜💙 Today is Day 24 " _Ice_ " for the Femslash February 2020 [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and I would love any comments/thoughts you had. Or just wave if you are a Korrasami fan! 👋

*

Zhu Li gets reelected as the President of the United Republic… so some things quieted down. Mastermind criminals, thankfully.

But… Korra likes her girlfriend _loud_ … loud enough to hear Mako's fist banging on the other side of the wall.

She likes tumbling around clumsily in silky sheets dyed violet. A color that melds together Korra's ice blue eyes lidding and Asami's ruby lips slacking open. She pants out high-pitched whimpers, tilting her neck, squirming up into Korra, fingering her. Her grinning mouth smears in Asami's ruby lipstick. Korra likes the feeling of her girlfriend's clit, how all of Asami feels wet and hot.

She lies on top of Asami, close enough for their saliva-slick lips to hover, watching her every twitch and inhale. Their breasts press and heave.

"Korr- _aah_ , ah," Asami moans, eyelids fluttering. Her cheeks flush so bright against the pale. "Aah— _ah!_ —"

"Mm'right here," Korra whispers devoutly, touching her, working her to the edge. She smooths her other hand over Asami's sweat-damp forehead, pushing black and long hair out of her face, cupping the top of her head. Her girlfriend shivers with slow-building, intense orgasm, moaning louder than before, clenching and unclenching around two of Korra's fingers deep in her.

Another fist-bang rattles the wall. Korra's head jerks up towards the direction of Mako's bedroom, and her grin widens.

"Sounds like… someone's _not having fun_ …" she declares. "Like us…"

Instead of another moan, Asami sighs in humiliation and runs her palms over her face.

_"Damn it, Korra."_

Korra pecks their lips, giggling, carried away by her mischievous nature and feeling Asami giggle weakly.

The quiet can wait.

*


End file.
